Comes Back to You
by BabyBlueEyes23
Summary: "True love is elusive, she said, sometimes I think it's as rare as a red moon on a cloudless night." A story taking place fifteen to twenty years in the future. See Where May and Ash's lives has taken them, and how fate unites them once more. Advanceshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Help loves:) Thank you SO MUCH for checking out this story. And NO this is NOT a one-shot. Truth be told, I actually first intended it to be…but then I realized the word count was getting wayyyyyyy to long and decided to split it into two parts :) So I REALLY hope you guys like this first part :) And PLEASE tell me if I should bother posting the second part, or if it just stupid and I should stop now :P**

**Thank you so much :) PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**

**Hopefull you guys like :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I associated with Pokemon.**

**Part 1: **

**Comes back to you**

_True love is elusive, she said, sometimes I think it's as rare as a red moon on a cloudless night."_

_-Michael Faudet_

An odd silence swallows the large home, it being void of the joy and laughter that had once colored the air.

Boxes are carelessly strewn across the floor, each inhabiting bits and peaces of beautiful memories that when now recollected, only leave behind a bitter-sweet aching.

in front of the kitchen counter stood Ash Ketchum as he stared dumbfounded at the disheveled mess that is his home.

How is it that only a mere six months ago he had been the happiest he had ever been.

His slow but steady rise towards his goal of becoming a Pokemon Master had resulted in much respect and praise by the trainer community.

The press adores him and his trusty companion, Pikachu, and Ash had often found himself being interviewed or photographed as the _real Pokemon Master_.

Though, Ash suspects that most of his joy had come from marrying his childhood sweetheart, Serena Evans.

The dark haired man recalls the first time she had admitted her true feelings for him.

The event had occurred years ago, when the two were about to split apart so each could return to their respective homes.

Ash had been in the midst of turning away from the lovely blonde haired girl when she had blurted out her thoughts in a spotter.

_"Ash, I like you."_

The boy had frozen in his spot, for not even he, whom is ordinarily completely ignorant and dense in most romantic situations, could not deny the truth of her words.

From the fear in her small voice, and blazing blush to her cheeks, Ash knew that her words held a much heavier meaning than he hoped.

The caramel eyed boy had been surprised when he felt a warmth rushing to his cheeks as well. It wasn't as if he had _ever_ felt any way towards the girl before him in a more than friendly manner.

Sure the girl is pretty, with her long locks of golden, and stormy skies full of a thirst for knowledge, though taking into account their three year age gap and their history, Ash had always thought of the girl as a younger sibling of sorts.

However, before Ash had the chance to act as if he hadn't an idea what she meant, something came over him.

With her sweet calming voice, soft disposition, and wide eyed stare, she reminded him of another time.

He hadn't been sure of what or _who_ it was, or even if the thing was concrete or just some abstract place he had strung together in his thoughts, but it was familiar, and comforting.

So instead of telling her the truth, _that he hadn't had any _romantic_ feelings towards her_, Ash had told her that he liked her as well.

From that point onwards, the two had become inseparable.

Due to their advanced talents and quick rise to fame, they had soon caught the attention of the media, and became one of the most infamous couples of the regions.

It had only been two years ago, post much pushing from his mother and friends, that Ash had finally went down on one knee and proposed to her.

Of course Serena had said yes, and with great enthusiasm. It felt as if, with that beautiful diamond ring, all of her childhood dreams would finally come true, and she would be whisked away to some fairytale land, happy and in love with the man of her dreams.

Though when Serena now looks back at that moment, she laughs at herself for being such a hopeless fool, for not seeing all the signs when she had the chance.

A few months had passed after Ash's proposal, and the two had their wedding. It had been a small affair in the backyard of Professor Samuel Oak's laboratory.

All their pokemon and closest friends had been in attendance, in correction, _most _of their close friends were in attendance.

The first few months of their marriage had been blissful and easy, the way their relationship had always been. That is until a sourness had started to invade their words and actions.

Small things that they did started to annoy the other, and small amounts of venom had started to drench their conversations.

Though those tiny things had been building up, until finally in one night of shouts and tears, the two had split apart.

When they thought it over rationally, neither was surprised in the split. Their relationship had always been one of fairytales that belonged in-between the bindings of a child's novel, and not in the real world.

When they had first met again, a week subsequent to the night of pain, the two on smiled at each other. A sardonic, pained smile, but a smile none the less.

They had spent the day discussing the night of pain, and what had led up to it.

By the end of the conversation, Serena had found herself lying comfortably against Ash's chest, and they both knowing that they were never meant to be a forever kind of thing, just a familiar distraction.

The dark haired man is brought out of his reminiscence when he hears the quiet footsteps of someone walking into the kitchen.

He glances up to find the face of his soon to be ex-wife.

She is still pretty, and delicate like a flower, though the long years have slowly started to age her beyond her years.

Her long locks of gold are now pulled up into a high ponytail, rather than hanging off her shoulders like so long ago, and her large watery grey skies have dimmed in the slightest. The thirst of knowledge becoming less and less prominent.

She gives off the impression of a Pokemon doctor more and more each day.

"I think I only need one more trip, and I'll have all my things." She informs him in a sort of business like tone. It sickens Ash to hear her speak like that to him, they were still friends, weren't they?

"It feels really strange," the man admits. "In a couple of days, this will no longer be _our_ house."

"I know," Serena agrees with an exhale. "But it's about time we move on, don't ya think?"

"Still feels weird," is all Ash mutters in response. sounding more like that ten year old traveling the regions, rather than the man who has claimed his title of Pokemon Master.

The two stand there in silence for a few moments, neither knowing what to say next.

However, the silence is broken by the quiet sobs of Serena.

So much has transpired in these last few months, and the weight of it all has started to hurt, so much so that she could no longer hold it in.

It feels as if everything she has ever wanted as a child has been wrenched from her grasp, and now she must start a new.

Hearing the small cry, Ash's light chestnut orbs look up from their downwards cast and find Serena trying to wipe away the tears.

She appears _so _tired, as if someone had chewed her up and spit her out.

Ash moves from his position and stands before her. He presses his forehead against hers and clamps his hand around the small diamond necklace that is bound around her neck. The necklace he had gotten her for their ten year anniversary of being a couple.

"I still love you Serena," he admits in a whisper. "…Maybe we can find a way to work this thing out?"

Ash is surprised to not feel pain when he sees her shake her head.

"I know you love me Ash," she assures. "But you love me the way you love Gary, or Brock or Dawn or any other of your close friends. You _don't_ love me the way a man should love his wife."

"that's not true," he argues.

"Yes it _is_." She interjects with a croak. "Because you can't look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me _in that way_. In the unconditional, heart wrenching, aching sort of way. The way I loved you. the way I _love _you."

Ash does not reply, he doesn't know how to. She has left him completely speechless.

His grasp lets loose of the diamond necklace as a wave of shame comes over him.

"I'm sorry," he speaks after long, infinite minutes of silence drag on.

"It's alright," she tells him. "I already knew…But it doesn't mean we can't stay close friends. Because honestly, I can't imagine a life without you in it."

He offers a grateful grin her way before pulling the blonde into an embrace, he still being hesitant in letting her go, _letting his childhood go_.

Ash had never been well in being alone. For all his years of traveling he had always some sort of companion joining him, and when he and Serena had started going out, it was like he would never be alone again.

Although, here he is, letting go of his best friend, and embarking life on his own.

But before that thought could become to depressing, he remembers a certain electric pokemon that has always been by his side.

When the two finally split apart, Serena balances on her tip toes and grants him a sweet kiss on his temple before wishing farewell and walking out of the house they had once shared as husband and wife, leaving behind an empty void in her wake.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

The next day Serena came again, collecting the last of her boxes.

The two shared a small, casual conversation before she left again, reviving the hope that they could truly remain friends instead of losing one another in the confusing paths of their lives.

A week had passed, slowly but surely, when Ash had received a call from his agent informing him of an opportunity that had just arisen. His agent, Levy, told him of the chance for he to travel the regions, battling young up incoming trainers to help in collecting foundations to rebuild a recently demolished Poke-Center.

With nothing tethering him to the Kento region, and in a serious need of a distraction, Ash had excepted with great enthusiasm.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

To his surprise, the traveling had helped in rejuvenating his passion for battling, and moving forward with his young life.

Before Ash had noticed, the days pass by quicker than he thought possible.

Soon enough, days turn to weeks, and the weeks turn to months, when almost six months had passed sense his leaving Kento.

By this time, they had collected enough donations to build two separate centers and then some.

the raging success of the project was unprecedented and awing for the founders of the organization, and also Ash.

The young, raven haired man was on a complete high, and now he finds himself looking forward to the next day, rather than dreading it. That is until he receives a letter in the mail one night.

Before finding the letter, Ash finds himself relaxing comfortingly on a leather couch after an exciting day of battles.

He is currently residing in the city of LaRouse in Hoenn.

His memories of the city pale in comparison to he actually being here again. The technology has grown more advanced, and the people _even _quicker paced.

Lying there, contently on the couch, Ash's thoughts wonder back to his first experience in this dynamic and exuberant city.

Though he does not think of the battles he fought, or even the way he had practically saved LaRouse, but rather he remembers the small things.

The new friends he made, the way one of them was obsessed with May…_May_, that is who he finds himself thinking of the most.

He had stayed in touch with most of his close friends. He had attended Misty's wedding to Tracey, and Brocks wedding to Lucy. He has also spoken with Dawn quite often in these last few years, and knows that post her splitting up with Kenny that she is trying a relationship with Paul.

He had been lucky enough to keep most of his traveling mates and best friends in his life passed the years, but for some reason, _May_ had slipped away from it all.

Ash had gathered from a collection of gossip magazines and news reports that _The Princess of Hoenn_ had gotten married to her Prince a few years ago.

Ash hadn't been surprised to find that her prince was none other than Drew Hayden himself.

Though, that is the extent of his knowledge of her and it hurts.

Almost in a subconscious manner, Ash digs into his denim pockets and pulls out a familiar item that never fails him to bring thoughts of the spunky co-ordinator.

He had gotten a small box for the half ribbon to rest, in fear of losing it.

Staring at it now, memories of that day, and that battle start to cloud his mind. How had it been so many years without either one even _attempting_ to contact the other. It makes no sense.

Before Ash could be swallowed to deeply in thoughts of his estranged friend, he hears the familiar _swish_ sound, indicating that his mail had come for the day.

With a sigh, the caramel eyed man slips the small box back into the pocket where it always rested and stands from the comfortable couch.

Ash tiredly walks towards the color where his mail had been delivered, the late hour starting to have an effect on his concentration.

He takes hold of the letters and looks through them. Most are add campaigns or bills, but one large envelope catches his attention.

When reading the inscription on the face of the envelope, a pained feeling washes over him. It is the fins paperwork to finalize his divorce from Serena.

After conjuring much will power, Ash signs the papers, but is still not able to send it away quite yet. It still hurt him to think in a matter of days, he would have a failed marriage.

Though he does not know why it pained him so greatly. It isn't as if he had always dreamed of a perfect union, but it _did _hurt, so with a shake of the head, Ash picks up his jacket and walks out of the high rise apartment he has been staying in for the passed few weeks. Leaving Pikachu to rest soundlessly on his own.

Ash doesn't know where he is going, nor does he care. He simply needs an escape.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

The dim lighting of the room traces the attractive silhouette of a beautiful woman.

She sits on a seat while one elbow rests against the table, and her hand cradles her cheek.

Her bright oceans concentrate on the clock before her, watching as each tick neared the ten O'clock mark.

_He is on his way_!

She tries to convince herself, refusing to believe the obvious fact that he has either forgotten or has simply chosen not to come.

When the hand finally ticks to the ten O'clock mark, and a mechanical Swabloom pops out and starts chiming the start of the new hour, the beautiful golden-brunette blows away the remains of the candle that had been lighting the kitchen.

Before the lovely woman could stand from her position, the lights flip on and a small voice calls for her.

"Mama," a small golden-brunette calls.

May Mapple shifts her gaze from the elaborately designed cake before her and towards her pride and joy, her daughter.

"Hey baby girl." She gives her daughter a small, saddened grin, one that doesn't meet her breath takingly bright orbs.

"Lexie is outside," the small girl starts to say. "Can I _please_ go. Daddy could just call me or something." She tries reasoning, putting extra emphasis on her large emerald orbs. The orbs that mirror her father's if his weren't so hard and cold. Instead the girl's forest greens are full of curiosity and adventure, reminding May of a long ago traveling mate.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait for your father?" May questions the girl before standing from where she sits.

"Mama, all the other girls are already there, and _I'm_ the guest of honor! And besides, I'm already dressed." the small girl gives a shake of her body and bag to prove her point.

May shakes her head playfully, a loving grin painted across her beautiful features.

"_Fine_," she gives in before walking her daughter out of their large family home, which is truly more like a manner than a home, and takes her to her closest friend's vehicle so she could leave to the a slumber party.

May's daughter, Kiley Hayden, and her two best friends have grown a tradition where for each one of their birthdays, they would hold a slumber party anywhere _but_ the birthday girl's home.

It makes may happy to see the close bond her daughter holds with her friends, and reminisces her of long passed years, where she traveled with her closest friends and younger brother.

May stands there for a moment longer than needed, watching as the brightest part of her world leaves for the night.

With a heavy sigh, the exquisite beauty walks up the path to the large mansion and cal apses into a slouching position on one of the luxurious couches.

May's blue skies wonder the spacious living room.

It still amazes her that she lives in such a lavish and refined house. When she had grown up she had lived in a arguably large home, though to balance the size, her mother, Caroline Mapple, had added her personal flavors and decor to the traditionally designed home. Her home in petelburg had actually felt like a _home_, which her house in LaRouse is furthest from feeling.

The brunette slowly rises from her slouching position, and stands before the wide window of the home, overlooking the lively city in which she now resides. The city she has resided for nearly a decade.

A nausea suddenly comes over her when thinking of how much things have changed.

One moment she was living in a small town and hated pokemon, and the next she is a world renowned Top coordinator, and living in one of the greatest cities of all the regions, married and with a beautiful child.

May thinks back to when things had started to truly shift.

She had just said goodbye to Ash, Brock, and her family, and started traveling Johoto on her own, trying to find herself as a coordinator, and thriving for the title of Grand Festival victor.

It had been in Johoto where she earned her long lasting title of Hoenn's Princess.

When entered in a contest, the reporters and photographers took extra notice of her, not souly due to her talent as a coordinator, but because of the high esteem her surname held.

The Mapple family had always been the topic of conversation when discussing some of the most powerful families in the pokemon world, and that title held strong now more than ever.

With a Brain as a father, a pokemon fashion designer as a mother, a Top Coordinator for a daughter, and one of the top pokemon researchers of the Hoenn region as a son, there is no doubt the respect of the Mapple name held.

That is one of the multiple reasons why May had chosen to keep her maiden name when she had gotten married to Drew all those years ago.

_Married to Drew_, she thinks to herself, a small amount of distain weaved into the thought.

Their relationship had also started in the Johoto region.

May had made it all the way to the finals of the competition, only to lose by the hands of Drew. However she was not angry at her loss, she gave all she had in the battle and it was an amazing one at that.

It was during the after party of the festival, with people dancing and celebrating around them, where drew had nonchalantly asked her out on a dinner date for the first time.

Out of sheer shock, May had agreed, though the next day, while they were on the date, she realized how big of a mistake it was.

She explained to Drew that she was flattered, but that time she needed to concentrate on herself and _her _aspirations, and he had no place in that.

What she didn't tell him is that she already had the cripple of living in her father's shadow, she didn't need to also be living in his as well.

Drew, with a small amount of argument in the beginning, had agreed that it was the best move for her, but made her promise to give him a call when she found her way and wanted to spend time with an old rival.

With a bemused grin the talented coordinator had agreed.

Two years had passed when May had finally earned her title as Top Coordinator.

The two years were focussed on improving herself, her pokemon, and the fluency of her movements.

May had decided to ditch the tom boy bandana and instead styled a cute head band with a large bow on one side, and had started dressing in finer attire for contests. She had also decided in growing out her long locks of chestnut so it reached below her petite shoulders.

May had collected a reasonable size of pokemon, not to small but not a vast majority either. She having had decided to concentrate in allowing her pokemon to evolve in a more natural rate. She also being more concerned in which of her pokemon to pair up during contests, and which moves would be pleasant during the appeal rounds.

All the strides and changes she had done had made an obvious impact, and in a mere two years after Johoto she had won the Sinnoh Grand Festival.

Immediately after her legendary win May's career soared.

Agents lined up to represent her, designers, for pokemon and humans alike, begged her to wear their designs during contests, and a myriad of news reports were either centered around her, or included her in some way or another.

Soon enough, the beauty graced the covers of various magazines, and her name invaded most conversations when they spoke of the coordinating world.

It had been, and still is difficult to go any where _without _some form of her being present.

A few months post her victory and rise to fame, Drew had contacted her and the two started their long, roller coaster ride of a relationship.

For the most part of the beginning of their relationship they had stayed the same. The two old rivals continued to bicker, though it became more of an endearing act rather than one of defiance, and they continued to inspire one another to do better.

However, their relationship took a sudden tole when the paparazzi first caught wind that they had become an item, and soon enough they were praised in being the _perfect pair_.

Neither could go anywhere without finding a flock of cameras and reporters ready to speak with them.

As their relationship grew more and more public, May had become more and more uncomfortable. In fact, the line between her personal life and professional life had become so blurred that Drew thought it appropriate to propose to her in the midst of a contest, with thousands of pairs of eyes staring at them.

May prefers to believe that she would have said yes to his marriage proposal, even if it were not for the cameras and thousands of people staring right at them.

Although, a small part of her, a part that she tries to silence time and time again, _seriously _doubts it.

In little less than a year, the two had wed. They had an extravagant ceremony, one to mirror their _extravagant _relationship.

They shared customary vows in a grand and ornate palace that they had rented out for the special occasion.

The list of attendees had reached well up into the three digit number range, much to May's dismay.

Though the wedding had turned out to be an amazing experience, full of dancing, laughter, and all the cheesy moments a newly wed couple could ask for.

By the end of the night, May's one of a kind wedding gown had been nearly _completely _covered in small, random stains.

At first the brunette had been heartbroken over the disaster, though thinking of it now, she thinks that the gown represented what would soon happen to their marriage. Worn thin, but never being able to tare.

The months following the beautiful night and romantic honey moon, May had become more and more distant towards the lime light. She had become closed off to the public, and rarely spoke of her personal life, and eventually people stopped asking.

And, _not so coincidentally_, her marriage had started going through a rough patch that it has yet been able to climb out of.

With no more excitement of the flashes of cameras or excited cheers of their fans, May and Drew's had taken on a dullness. Nothing had seemed to excite them, or brighten their day.

Their marriage had become one full of passionless kisses, mondain conversations, and counterfeit smiles when ever they would attend elite parties or interviews.

A number of years ago May had started to give up on holding on to their failing marriage, it had become far to tiring and tedious to try and support an obviously doomed relationship.

However, before she was able to contact her lawyer for the divorce paperwork, she had found out that she had gotten pregnant.

After weeks of nervousness, May had finally been able to tell Drew. To her surprise, the emerald eyed man hadn't been uncaring of the news, but rather, he had been ecstatic. And even more so when they found out that it would be a precious baby boy.

Drew had attended every doctor appointment, every shopping trip, and had hired some of the most well known interior designers to create a perfect nursery and play room for who will sure to be his pride and joy.

Although the far to unfamiliar feeling of joy in the couple's relationship had been short-lived when the due date came far to early, and May had been forced to give birth to an already dead child.

Post the tragic birthing, an even heavier tone of indifference and gloominess had invaded their marriage, though then it had been sprinkled with bursting feelings of vindication and loathing from both sides.

Soon enough, it had become apparent to May that their relationship had become nothing more than a pretty thing for the public to enjoy, but for them to suffer through.

Although, the petite beauty hadn't had the courage or strength to let go of it, the way she had before her pregnancy.

Drew had become the most familiar thing in her world, even if the emotion he brought out was hurt. May just couldn't let go, and instead sucked it up and continued on with the elaborate charade that was their marriage.

The darkness had continued to cloud them for years to come, even when May had gotten pregnant once more. This time around her pregnancy had been a far different experience.

She had attended every appointment, and every shopping spree alone, and Drew gave the slightest bit of interest towards anything she told him.

On a dark and windy night of autumn, May had given birth to a beautiful baby girl with soft honey blonde hair and striking emerald orbs that resemble her father's.

Sitting there, alone in the hospital room with only her beautiful baby girl in her arms, May's hope of happiness had been renewed. The light of her once joyful world had been restored, and all the stars and planets seemed relined, everything felt right in far to long.

For the most part of the last five years, Drew had proven a good father, even though his role as a husband continued to decline.

Although it is times like these, missing his only daughters fifth birthday, that angers May.

Not for herself, but having to see the bright light in her daughter's eyes dwindle little by little each time Drew breaks a promise to her.

Before the brunette's rage can swallow her to deeply, she is brought out of her remembrance by the ring of her phone.

She walks over to the coffee table where the small device lies and answers to hear her husband on the other line.

"Where's my little princess?" He asks in a overly happy tone, obviously expecting the little girl to have answered.

"She already left to her friends house," May responds in a disheartened tone.

"_Damn it,_" he curses to himself.

"Why didn't you call earlier?" She inquires.

"I was running late in a meeting." He defends.

"So you couldn't step out of the meeting for _two minutes_ just to wish your only daughter happy birthday?" She counters in a frustrated tone.

"_No,_ I couldn't May. They needed me to look over some plans for the new arena we're trying to get made." He explains in an equally frustrated tone.

"Alright," May concedes hearing the anger creeping into his voice. The last thing she wanted at the moment was a fight.

"I'll tell her you called." She promises. "So what time do you think you'll come in tonight?" She tries to ask apathetically.

"I don't know," he sighs in an almost annoyed tone. "Probably pretty late, we've still got a lot of decisions to make."

"Do I hear Brianna?" The beauty blurts out without thought.

"_Yes you do_," he nearly barks. "You know she is part of project too, and like I told you a thousand times before, _nothing is going on between us_.-"

"Okay," she interjects in a timid tone while running a hand through her hair.

Being married to Drew Hayden for all these years she knows one curtail thing about him. He only acts defensive if he is truly guilty.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then?" She articulates in a voice that sounds as if it might break into a river of tears at any moment.

"Bye," he mutters in an annoyed tone before cutting the line.

For a moment, May simply stands there, staring at the cellular device, trying her hardest to withhold the tears starting to prick in her beautiful orbs of sapphire.

Before to long, the brunette finds herself collecting her jacket and keys before striding out of the door.

May is headed to a place that has become somewhat of a sanctuary in all the years she has been marred to Drew.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Crap? I promise their will be advance shipping interaction in the last or second to last installment of this tiny project :)**

**PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you busy thought? Should I just delete it and just call it a day? Do you guys even care if I continue?**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT in the reviews :**

**And feel free to PM me any ideas! :D**

**With Love and Joy**

**~BabyBlueEyes23**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey lovelies :) I hope all is well :D**

**So here is the final installment of this two-parter. While writing it, I was kind of surprised in the direction the story took me:D very different than what I was planning to do But I'm glad for the result, and I hope you guys will be to :D**

**So without further delay, PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with the franchise**

**Comes Back to You**

**Part 2:**

"_It was evening and would be when I woke. No matter. From the maple tree the Red-tail spoke."_

-Cameron Conaway, _Caged; Memoirs of a Cage-Fighting Poet_

She sits in the all to familiar venue, feeling worse than she had when she first arrived.

It has become a much to habitual act of her sitting here, alone, whenever she received a moment of solitude, a moment of complete and utter loneliness.

Every detail that paints the small bar has been long ago branded into her memories.

From the customary waft of smoke that clouds the air. to The buzz of chatter surrounding her, and the sensation of being alone _always_ clinging to her.

It disgusts May, who she has become, and how she arrived to this place.

Once upon a time, as a naive child, May had dreamed of a life full of love and joy. Never had she expected herself to become _this_.

A fearful, miserable woman, who has trapped herself in a marriage only being held together for the sake of their child.

Thinking of the brilliant light that is her daughter, Kiley, brings a whole new wave of self loathing to run through the beauty.

How terrible of a woman she must be, that she is not able to conjure a true smile when with _the magnificent girl._

A smile vacant of distres and pain..._What a disgrace of a mother_.

When the pain starts to become to much, and starts to cloud her thoughts, May takes a shot of the drink before her. Feeling the fiery liquid run down her throat, helping to sooth the seemingly endless hurt.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOX**

The dark haired man steps into the bar, being greeted with a mask of smoke tickling his nostrils.

His soft caramel orbs scan his surroundings until he catches sight of what appears to be the bar.

Taking a seat on the stool of the bar counter, he orders a cold beer.

Ash runs a hand through his wild raven locks while taking in a deep breath.

Holding those papers,, those papers that represent the final step in his long over do divorce, had hit a nerve.

even though, on some level, Ash had always known he and Serena's romantic relationship had never been meant to be, nor will _it ever_, though signing those sheets proved to difficult.

It feels as if he is merely surrendering, something he has never done before.

However, during his aimless walk before finding the bar, Ash had realized just how foolishly he had been behaving.

No matter how much it pains him to separate from the blonde he had been with sense childhood, Ash is well aware that if they continued on with their relationship, It would only amount to uncomfortable laps of silence and passionless nights. Despite the amount of effort either put into the relationship, it would never expand over a comfortable friendship.

Ash thanks the bar tender before carelessly throwing a ten dollar bill on the counter.

The raven haired man takes a swig of the cold liquid, the drink leaving behind a powerful after taste, doing as hoped, It relaxing him, and makes him let loose of all the stress he has been carrying around for the passed six months.

Ash is about to order another beer when his eyes catch on a woman across the counter from him, and it suddenly feels as if he has been thrust back into the passed, walking side by side with the girl he had thought would _always_ be part of his life.

When she puts down the drink she had been gulping is when he gets to truly see her face for the first time in over a decade.

Ash's breath hitches when he takes in the beauty.

She has changed so greatly in the years of their separation.

Her once short, chestnut locks had grown to cascading tresses that fall down her petite frame, and she no longer seems as if a free spirited, vibrant girl excited to experience all life has to offer, but instead an elegant woman, who's mere presence intimidates the most confident of persons.

Though, one detail of her beauty that remains the same as ever are her large orbs of sapphire. The sapphire oceans that anyone could stare into for days on end and never find the bottom, the same orbs that overflow with compassion and a incredible quality that is all her own. A quality that Ash has never seen mirrored in any other human being.

Before his mind could catch up with his body, the pokemon master finds himself walking towards the all too familiar beauty, his heart tightening with each step he takes.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The brunette sets the empty cup of her third shot of the night on the bar's counter, the alcohol finally starting to have its desired effect.

The familiar wash of a numbing sensation comes over her, and she starts to slip into a lull of forgetfulness and peace.

The once top coordinator parts her plump lips to request yet another shot, but she falters when she hears a startlingly familiar voice call her name.

Slowly, May shifts her gaze and finds the person she would have never expected to see again, let alone in a place such as this.

He has grown at least two feet taller than the last time they met, making him tower over her rather than they being about the same height as they were before. And his once untamed locks seem more or less groomed.

Those are the first significant changes May notices at first glance, every other detail seems almost identical to how it did all those years ago.

The same warming tan coloring his skin, the same freckles dancing across his cheeks, and the same warming caramel dye his welcoming and lively orbs.

For a moment, the two find themselves in a stalemate, neither able to speak a word, neither being able to believe that it is truly the other.

The last time the two had spoke had ben anything _but_ casual.

It had occurred in the after party of the Kalos pokemon tournament, a celebration revolving around Ash, the newly crowned victor.

May, along with Dawn and a few other companions had attended the celebration to congratulate their shared friend.

Reluctantly, Drew had also joined the group, the reason only being that his relationship with May had been in the late stages of a budding romance, bordering on a true relationship, and he had wanted to be with her as frequently as possible.

At first May and Ash had acted as just that, _May and Ash_. Close friends laughing and joking with one another, but the friendly atmosphere hadn't lasted long.

Soon enough, Ash had caught the way Drew had always been hovering near May, and in turn, May had seen the way Serena gazed in Ash's direction no matter where the newly accomplished champion stood.

By the end of that night, an alien sort of barrier had built itself between the long time chums, leading to years ahead full of endless gaps of silence, and occasional messages of _"hello_."

Staring at each other now, in the midst of a crowded and smokey bar after years of silence, feels surreal, as if this isn't truly happening.

The silence continues on, neither prepared to shatter the moment, though after minutes pass, May feels an urge to break the moment.

"If it isn't the pokemon master himself," she grins cheekly, while standing from her seat.

The once coordinator speaks smoothly, obscuring the fact that she has already drunkin quite a bit, a tactic she has master through years of practice.

Seeing that beautiful smile of her's paint across her lovely face made a fluttering sensation to erupt in the man's stomach. Before Ash is able to identify what the feeling signifies, he pulls his long time friend into a tight embrace.

"I missed you," being the only words he responds with.

**XOXOXOXOXOXXOXO**

Eventually, after the two separate, Ash and May take their respective seats in front of the bar.

"So how are you," May inquires with an excited tone. She can barely remember the last time she felt this way, giddy and animated.

"Good," Ash nods absentmindedly, his attention being completely consumed in her oceans of blue, that same goofy grin plastered across his expression. The grin May would forever associate with him, and _only_ him.

"How about you? How's life?" He asks curiously.

"Good…" May retorts quickly, trying her hardest to pull off the deception.

Usually, to anyone and _everyone_ who asked about her life, May would grant the same, convincing lie, that her life is _amazing_ and a fairytale come true. However when Ash questioned her, it felt as if everything froze.

May had never been able to speak untruthfully to him, and at one point of her life, he had been the person she had told _everything_ to..

Lying to him now proved no easy task.

""It feels as if I haven't seen you in forever," May smiles, trying to regain her composure.

"I know what you mean," ash nods in agreement. "I thought I'd catch ya at Romeo and Juliette's wedding a few years back…Hell, I thought you'd be planning the whole extravagant event," he chuckles.

"Yeah…I still feel pretty guilty bout that," she divulges. "It's just something popped up and I couldn't make it." The brunette mutters quickly so her words mold into each other.

May starts to feel as if she is walking on a tight rope, trying her hardest _not_ to speak of her personal life with him.

Ash notices the way she rinses her hands as she speaks, a tendency of her's he has accustomed to when she is nervous.

Ash finds himself confused to her response, _What had popped up that she is nervous talking about?_

The two stay silent for an overbearing moment, May's skies of blue looking anywhere _but_ at Ash, and Ash's warm chocolate pools staring intently at her.

After minutes, that drag as if hours, have passed, May faintly blurts out the answer to the unspoken question hanging in the air. She no longer being able to handle feeling his questioning gaze lye on her.

"…Their wedding actually landed on me and Drew's anniversary," she admits.

"Oh."

Ash feels as if he had just been soccer punched in the gut. How dense must he be that he couldn't pick up on the obvious hints that whatever she would say would have to do with _him_.

"…So how is Drew?" Ash mumbles in attempt to seem civil.

"Good," May answers calmly, not noticing the slight shift in his tone.

"You guys look happy together," he observes. "Well, from what I've seen on the covers of those stupid gossip magazines."

"You read _stupid gossip magazines_." May teases with a playful chuckle, distracted from his initial question.

"Only the covers, when I'm waiting to check out at the grocery store," he admits bashfully.

The two share a laugh, both feeling the lightest than either has felt for longer than can be remembered.

"Well, yeah…We're happy." May articulates slowly, a frown starting to set in her beautiful features.

"Is something wrong?" Ash wonders with a raised brow, taking notice of her shift in mood.

"Yeah, fine." May assures. "It's just, I happen to be an avid reader of those _stupid gossip magazines, _and a bit ago I came across a rarely true story that was about you and a girl who's name starts with an -S, and ends with an _erena_."

Ash chuckles at his old friend while leaning forward.

"I probably should have seen that one coming huh?"

"Probably," May shrugs in agreement. "So, how are you? I felt awful when I heard."

"You never called," he mutters with more venom than he thought he was capable of.

Ash watches with a guilty feeling as May's expression falls to one of shame.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to but I thought it would have been uncomfortable." The once coordinator admits in a hushed tone.

"I'm sorry," Ash apologizes. "That came out wrong…Honestly, the whole thing ended amicably."

"_Amicably_, big word ketchum," May mocks playfully.

"You could thank Brock," He smirks. "He got me this _word of the day toilet paper_. And I've got to say, the stuff works pretty good."

May can't help but snicker at his words. It amazes her to how light she feels.

As if years of gloom and pain had suddenly been taken away with mere minutes spent with him.

"Don't make jokes Ash, I'm being serious." May insists, even though a smile yet plays on the edges of her lips.

"So am I," Ash laughs.

Watching the way she covered her mouth, trying to hide her giggles, brought about long forgotten memories, recollections that he thought he had lost in the merciless force of time.

He suddenly remembers long nights of the two of them sharing their dreams, or practicing new techniques for their battles and contests, respectively.

He once again is remembered of just how luminous her oceans of sapphire were in the pits of night, and how an extra gleamed appeared whenever she spoke of becoming the youngest grand cup victor.

Ash is amazed to how much she has changed, but somehow she is still able to maintain those qualities that makes her who she is.

The strong headed, infuriating, challenging, inspiring, passionate, loyal, and kindhearted girl he had first met in the esteemed professor Birch's laboratory.

Ash is brought out of his revery by an obviously annoyed voice pressing him to continue.

"May, me and Serena's relationship had always been a _really_ close friendship…I don't think it ever really evolved from that." Ash starts to explain, shaking his head passively.

"The divorce was just some ominous event that was bound to happen,and at that point, me and Serena were just waiting with bated breaths until it finally did."

May simply sits there for a moment, gnawing on her inner cheek.

She isn't sure how to respond, but she eventually does.

"I know what you mean…"

Ash glances up at that, wondering what exactly her cryptic reply could be alluding to.

_Her and Drew's relationship perhaps?_

"Well you're still Pokemon Master, right? That must feel pretty good?" May attempts to cheer him up.

"I mean it's been your dream sense like before you even had Pikachu."

Before Ash can think of it, a grin starts to melt into his expression. Simply having May sitting besides him makes everything feel better.

"It's amazing," he agrees. "But how about you? You became Top Coordinator in like _four_ different regions." He speaks pridefully.

"Who knew that the ditz from Petelburg would become such an icon?" He taunts with a playful smirk.

"Hey!" The brunette exclaims in protest, "I was not _that much _of a ditz."

"Well just be grateful you had such a kick ass teacher," Ash winks playfully.

"He was alright…I guess." May replies with a smirk of her own.

"But, I've got to ask," Ash begins. "Why aren't you still doing it, competing I mean."

After a moment of silence, consisting of May trying to come up with a reasonable response, she lets out a breath and settles on the truth.

"Honestly…It just stopped being my passion."

Ash raises a brow in shock, and May is quick to explain herself.

"I mean, it still felt _unbelievable_ winning those trophies, and accomplishing those goals I had sense I was a kid…But the third time, when I stood in front of all those people and was being gifted with this extravagant trophy, it just felt _different_."

May runs a hand through her locks of chestnut before she continues to explain herself.

"It didn't feel as if I was accomplishing this long set goal, but just doing what I had to so I could keep up this image of _Hoenn's Princess_, the _perfect_ girl, one half of the _perfect_ couple, who were living the_ perfect_ life…It all just started feeling to contrived, and superficial and no longer the thing I fell in love with-" The brunette stops her rant when she catches the expression residing in Ash's face.

"Do I sound insane?" She blushes.

"No, no you _don't_." Ash ensures quickly. completely understanding how it felt to loose the passion you thought would always be there. Hearing her explain his exact emotions so eloquently and passionately, both impressed him and made him want to share his experience as well.

"I remember about a year ago, right before the divorce was first served, I was battling against this kid. He was all fired up, and excited to be battling me. He was a great match, and I just _barely_ beat him."

May nods along to his retelling, not sure where he was going with the story.

"Normally," he continues to speak. "I would be psyched that I had just won an awesome battle, but that time, I felt _nothing_. It just felt like I replayed the same victory a thousand times over again. I couldn't even feel remorseful for the kid's loss, I just felt _nothing_."

"What did you do to stop feeling _nothing_?" May questions, now completely enthralled in the story.

"Well I was lucky enough to get this call to help collect donations to rebuild some poke centers that were demolished by natural disasters, and now it feels like I have a purpose for battling again." He explains.

"That's amazing Ash." May is awed in his selflessness, and compassion.

"It is," Ash concurs. "When you get a donation, for _however much_, and you know that you were helping in that…it's indescribable."

May nods while gazing at the ebony haired man as he speaks.

She is so astounded to see just how much he had changed through the years. No longer thriving for the goal of reaching his dreams, but is still that compassionate kind boy that she had been so entranced by.

"So," Ash begins to speak. "Was there anything you wanted to do after coordinating?"

"Well…" A light tint colors the woman's cheeks as she starts to chew on her bottom lip, slightly embarrassed in her answer.

"What is it?" Ash presses, curious to what she wanted to say.

The pokemon master sets his large hand over her dainty one on the counter, squeezing it in reassurance that she can trust him.

"Well…After I _officially_ resigned from contests, all publicly and stuff, I was offered this job opportunity to work for this news broadcasting place…I would have been their _on the spot_ journalist." She tells him, a slightly embarrassed grin playing on her lips.

"Taking _May's expeditions _to the real world?" Ash smirks.

May's oceans shoot up from the ground, which she had been intensely concentrating on for the previous five minutes, the second she herd him say that, _May's expeditions_.

"You remember that?" She gawks, unbelieving that he would remember such a silly detail of her childhood.

"Course I do," Ash chortles. "You were walking around with your fake camera practically the entire time we were traveling Hoenn, If I didn't remember that, I would be an idiot." Ash tries to explain cooly, not mentioning the fact that he had come to enjoy her imaginative charm, and had attempted the game himself on a few occasions.

"So whatever happened to the opportunity?"

"Life," May blurts simply. "_Literally_," she laughs.

Noticing the bewilderment in his expression, May continues to explain.

"When I found out about my daughter growing in my belly, it just didn't feel like the right timing, and before I knew it, life just got in the way of me pursuing the career further than just a dream."

Ash frowns towards her explanation, and to how she spoke. As if she hasn't been use to life throwing her a good opportunity in a while.

"I'm sure your daughter would have understood." Ash debated, trying his hardest not to cringe at the word, _daughter_. It still feels abstract that May has a family of her own, a family he barely knows.

Of course the man had seen photos of the girl, after all the Haydens were the _perfect_ family.

The girl is lovely, but that hadn't been surprising to Ash, Considering who her mother was.

"Maybe…" May nods. "But there has never been a real need for me to work. Drew makes enough for ten of us to live on easily." She chuckles with a undertone of distain.

At the mention of Drew's name, May's brilliant orbs cast back downwards on to the floor, and she pulls her hand from Ash's soft grasp.

"A job doesn't always have to be out of necessity, it could just be for passion." Ash mutters, trying to restrain his emotions from the mention of Drew.

May's orbs don't stray to meet his, but instead glances up at a point in the distance.

"We don't need to be talking about this kind of stuff right now," she states, trying to move from the current topic.

She shifts slightly so she is looking into Ash's warm chocolate orbs once more.

"I say we order another round of drinks, and spend the rest of the night enjoying ourselves. You in?" She asks with raised brows, and a voice of temptation.

Ash is reluctant, but eventually gives in to her tantalizing offer, and they do just that.

**XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOX**

For the remainder of the night, the two sit together, isolated from their surroundings. They drink, and laugh as they retell stories of their misguided adventures, and battles they had fought. They both being amazed to how far they have come.

Due to the easy chemistry between the two, how their conversation seems to bounce off of each other, and the way the two gaze into the other's eyes, any outsider who merely glances at the pair, easily assumes that they are just another set of lovers, enjoying a stolen night of their own.

"I still can't get the image out of my head," May cackles in laughter.

"How do you think _I feel_," he mutters spitefully. "I'm just thankful they actually got married, and it didn't go in vane."

May continues to roar in laughter.

"Can we please move on…" The man begs with a blazing blush.

"Oh come on Ashy, you make a _beautiful_ girl…or should I say Ashley." She teases with a wink.

"Alright, I'm leaving." He announces playfully, while lifting himself from his seat.

"No stay," the woman yells, slurring her words slightly, as she pulls him back on to his seat.

"I just can't believe you actually did it."

"well course I did," he mumbles. "You asked me to."

May freezes for a second, seting the cup she had been drinking from down, and their eyes lock on each other.

For a moment, it feels as if the previous years of separation had not occurred, and rather, they are back to being those adventuress, hopeful children that had traveled the regions in search of something more, something _meaningful_.

What a wicked thing time is. Day by day, it drags all the curiosity,, and wishfulness that one holds as a child, and leaves an hallow shell in its wake.

However, when Ash stares into May's deep cerulean skies, the world somehow feels complete once more. A way things haven't fele in longer than he could recall.

"I've missed you," is all Ash says, attempting to convey just how spectacularly it felt to see her.

May returns the loving smile, though before she could speak, a pained expression crosses her features.

The petite woman clenches her stomach in pain.

In an instant,, Ash stands from his seat, and places himself besides her.

"Are you okay May?" He asks, his voice full of concern as one of his hands grasp her petite shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine." May tries to assure in a chirpy tone.

"I just need to use the powder room." She shifts herself to stand, but the moment her feet touch the ground, she nearly falls over, thankfully Ash had been right there to catch her.

"Okay, you are definitely _not okay_." He states matter-of-factly.

"How about I take ya back to your place?" He tries to reason with a small smile, he really not wanting to let her go quite yet.

In her dazed state, May is still able to understand the words Ash speaks, and the moment she hears him offer to return her back to the mansion she is supposed to call a home, a sudden eruption of emotions comes over her.

"I don't wanna go home," she practically whales, the alcohol having taken complete control of her emotional restraint. However, May doesn't mind. For one night of her life she doesn't want to pretend. She doesn't want to pretend that life is perfect, when it is most definitely _not_, and who better to break down with than the boy she still trusted the most in this world.

Shocked in her sudden outcry, Ash instinctively wraps his arms around her.

May's head seamlessly pressed against his chest, and for the first time in a long time, she releases all that she has been feeling.

"I don't want to be alone," she chokes. "Kiley is spending the night at a friends house, and Drew never comes home any more..."

The brunette's hands tangle into Ash's T-shirt, and she feels the heat rushing to her cheeks, the droplets dripping from her eyes, and the closing of her throat.

What an alien feeling this was. For so long, May hadn't let her self care for anything more than needed, especially the hopeless condition of her joke of a marriage. She hadn't wanted herself to be hurt, so she hadn't cried, even in private, for years. She just hasn't had a reason to.

But now, letting it all be released from her, it felt as if a weight she hadn't even known she and been holding, has suddenly been lifted from her shoulder.

"Please…I just don't want to be alone." She cries once more in his chest.

All Ash could think of doing is pushing her against him tighter, so tight so that even air could not pass between them.

It kills the pokemon master, watching her in such a vulnerable state. This isn't May. This is a broken woman, who had gone through years of heartache and strife that he hasn't the nearest clue of, and this is the first moment he had allowed himself to truly see her in the entirety of the night.

Ash thinks of how guilty he had felt when Serena had cried in his shoulder, and compared it to the way he feels right ow.

There is no comparison

Holding May now, holding _his May_ while she sobbed, and not having a clue how to stop it, made a feeling he has never experienced to come over him.

A mixture of guilt and hatred. Hatred towards the universe, hatred towards Drew, but most of all hatred towards himself for not knowing how to make her feel better, for not knowing how to make her smile that dazzling grin of her's once more.

Than, suddenly, a thought pops into his mind, and without taking a moment to think over it, he starts to lead the brunette outside of the joint.

When they reach the out doors, he sheds himself of the leather jacket he wears, revealing a pair of toned arms, and sets the jacket over May's trembling form.

"Where are we going?" She spotters out while wiping away stray tears that stream down her face.

"My place," is all he says in response before the two commence the walk towards Ash's temporary home.

**XOXOXOXOXXOXo**

For the most part, the walk had been silent, with only the occasional _"Thank you_," for whenever Ash assisted May to walk over small obstacles.

The two finally make it to the spacious apartment, and are now standing in Ash's living room.

"I'm sorry," May whispers with a raspy voice.

"Don't worry about it." Ash ensures with a welcoming grin.

May eyes him curiously, amazed that he hadn't even questioned her of the break down. Yet _another_ quality of his that she appreciates.

"Come on, I'll give you some clothes to change into." Ash turns his back on her before she has the chance to argue, and he starts to walk towards his bed room.

With a role of her orbs, May follows the ebony haired man.

When May steps into the room, Ash already holds out a small pile of clothing for her to change into.

"Ash-" May starts to speak nervously.

"No arguing May," the hard headed pokemon master insists, placing the clothing in her hands.

"Now you could change, while I get ya something to drink."

Before he hears a peep come from her mouth, Ash is walking out of the room, not giving her the chance to object.

Standing in his small kitchen, Ash fills a glass of the cooling refreshment, his mind being preoccupied by thoughts of _her_.

Ash curses himself for not noticing how she was truly feeling until the last moment. He had gotten caught up in the pretty exterior she holds so profoundly for the outside world, but he shouldn't have.

He should have been able to see through the shell easily, and see the girl beneath, the girl who was eagerly waiting for a moment to break free and let out her long withheld tears.

Letting out a frustrated breath, Ash starts his way back to his bed room, not wanting to be swallowed in his self annoyance, but rather be completely concentrated on May.

When he reaches the room, Ash freezes in the door frame, shocked of the sight before him.

May sits on his bed, dressed in only the oversized T-shirt he had given her, and his leather jacket strewn across the ground. A small velvet box rests in her hands. Ash knows exactly what the box holds.

Hearing the small creak of footsteps through the hall, May glances upward from the velvet box in her hands, and meets Ash's chocolate orbs looking directly into her crystal blues.

"You still have it?" Is all she gives in greeting as she stands from the bed.

With a deep exhale, Ash sets the glass of water on his dresser and meets her half way.

"Course I do," he admits rather sheepishly, a deep pink coloring his ears.

In complete astoundment, May finds her self tugging on the chain hanging from her neck, concealed by his shirt.

Ash's pools widen slightly as he watches May pulls the other half of the ribbon dangling from a neck chain she wears.

The brunette places the two halves against one another, like she had so long ago, underneath a starlit sky on a balcony overlooking a lovely lake.

"After all these years they're still a perfect fit," May mutters as she examines the now complete ribbon.

A small grin plays on the edges of Ash's lips as he watches her concentrate so intensely on the sparkling keep sake.

"You know Mapple, when two things are a perfect fit, no amount of time could _ever_ change that." He states bluntly, causing May to glance back upwards.

Her sparkling oceans bore into his caramel pools, watching as a golden glint appears inn them, a glint he only has when looking at her.

In that moment of silence, it feels as if years of unspoken conversations passes through the two, and an understanding of what they meant is established.

The silence is broken by May's nervous murmur.

"Hayden...Technically now, I'm not Mapple, I'm _Hayden_."

Ash shakes his head easily. "You'll always be Mapple to me." He guarantees.."

A small pink tint colors May's cheeks and she looks away from him.

"I'm feeling tired…" She informs in as casual of a voice as she could muster.

Reading the meaning between the lines, Ash decides to concede.

"Okay, you could sleep here, and I'll crash on the couch." Ash turns to head to his living room, but abruptly stops when he ears May's pleading voice.

"Actually, do you mind staying here…with _me_. I just don't want to be…"

Knowing exactly what she means to say, Ash responds easily. "Of course."

The pair crawl into the king sized bed, careful not to wake Pikachu.

They find it oddly comforting to have the other lying there besides them, a comfort neither has ever felt.

" "Thank you Ash." Is all the beauty whispers before she crosses the line between consciousness and the sweet relief of the darkness of slumber.

Ash watches her for a moment. Watches the way her lashes kiss the tops of her cheeks, the way stray strand of her chestnut tendrils fall over her forehead, and the way the moonlight peering from the open window makes her seem as if some sort of goddess lying there.

Ash runs a hand through her locks, and rests his hand on her side.

Sure a part of him felt guilty. After all she is a married woman, but the rest of him doesn't care, all he cares about is keeping her besides him for as long as possible.

"How did I ever let you go?" He whispers into the void of the night.

**xOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

It hadn't been two hours when the pair were roused into awakening by the insistent ring of a phone.

Realizing that it is hers, May pulls the small device from her side table, not sure who it would be on the other side.

Ash grog ally watches as May answers the phone. Though, he instantly becomes more alert when he sees the sudden shift of expression cross her face.

"I'm sorry," he hears her babble as she stands from the comforting sheets.

"…I just got caught up talking with an old friend-" She continues to speak, and Ash becomes painfully aware to who it is she speaking with.

"-I'll see you in a bit." She attempts to sound happy, but Ash can easily hear the despair in her tone.

In what seems as if a rapid montage, May is undressing and redressing into the clothes she had come in wearing, not caring whether Ash watches or not.

"I've got to go," she declares before racing out of his room.

As soon as Ash realized what had just happened, he follows her as quickly as he can, stopping the woman mer feet from the door.

"No you _don't_." Ash argues with rapid breaths.

May gives him an impatient, confused look.

"May, you aren't happy. You know that, and I know that. And I'm sure anyone who knows you, can see that."

"Ash-" May attempts to argue, but is cut off.

"May I don't understand why you're living a life you so obviously hate. You don't deserve this. You, out of anyone, deserves to be happy."

"That's sweet ash, but I am happy, I _love_ drew…" she mutters the last part in a shameful tone.

"That was the worst lie you have ever spoken." He accuses bluntly.

A wave of frustration comes over the brunette, and she finds her self shouting.

"What do you want me to say Ash!"

"I just want you to be honest!" Ash demands with the same forcefulness in her voice in his own.

"Honest?" May mocks with a sardonic chuckle. "You want the truth Ash? Well the truth is I'm _miserable_. The truth is I don't remember the last time I laughed before this night. The truth is I'm a terrible mother who can't even feel happy when with her daughter, the light of her life?" The brunette's voice breaks as she continues to speak, the hurt and depression becoming more and more evident with each word she speaks.

"That's not your fault," Ash attempts to assure her calmly, putting a caring hand on her shoulder. However, May viciously shakes the hand away.

"Yes it _is_." She insists. "I can't be grateful for what I have, for what Drew has given me." She shouts, a searing self loathing crackling through her tone.

"I'm an awful person." She cries, tears start to prickle in her orbs of blue.

"No you're not!" Ash exclaims angrily.

"Yes, I am!" May shouts back.

"No you're not!" Ash repeats loudly.

However before May has the chance to argue, he pulls her in for one lasting kiss.

Their lips mold into each other as if made for one another.

The lip lock starts off rough, and pleading, but soon becomes hungry and passionate.

Ash wraps his arms tightly around May's petite torso, and in turn, May locks her's around his neck, forcing him to get closer.

After minutes of their kissing, the two pull away for the mere need of oxygen.

"You shouldn't have done that," May breathes heavily as she pulls away from Ash.

"Why not?" The raven haired man challenges, reluctant to let her go.

May doesn't reply, but instead pushes up on her toes, to press her lips softly against his cheek, and whispering an, _"I'm sorry_," before walking out of the apartment.

For a moment, Ash simply stands there, dazed, with his hand pressed against the spot her lips touched his skin. However, once he realizes she has left, he races after her.

By the time Ash reaches the bottom level, and runs into the pouring rain, she has disappeared completely.

**XOXOXOXXOXOXO**

Ash had tried finding her number, or address, or _anything_ that would assist him in finding her again.

He had gone to the very same bar, every night sense for hours on end, just preying that she wold walk through those doors once more.

However, eventually three weeks passed by., and he was leaving back to Kento, without even a hint to where she was.

**XOXOXOXOXXOXOXO**

**5 years later**

The soft afternoon sun shines down on the small Hoenn town, greeting a new bright morning.

Chirping flying type pokemon roamed freely in the cloudless blue sky. The scene seems to be one pulled out of a children's fairytale.

In a small cafe of the town of Petelburg, sat a tall man.

A man with sun kissed skin, and messy ebony hair.

He sits in the welcoming cafe, a steaming cup of sugar filled, coffee before him.

The man's wide chocolate pools shoot up when he hears the jingle of a bell, indicating the arrival of a new costumer.

in front of the doorway stood the very image of beauty in the man's eyes.

A woman with hair of honey blonde melting into soft caramel locks that falls inches below her shoulders. She is dressed in a casual business sort of way, wearing a blazer button up blouse and skirt.

His chocolate orbs catch on her cerulean skies, and the two share a smile.

"Hey Mrs. Ketchum." The man greets with a wide grin as he walks over to meet her, placing a soft peck on the lips in greeting.

"Mr. Ketchum," she smiles in return.

The two stand there for a moment, simply staring into one another's eyes.

Ash is remembered of how, post his return to Hoenn six years ago, he had fallen into a sort of a slump, Hopelessly fixated on seeing May again.

However, months later, he had eventualy been pulled out of the funk, mostly due by the note he had received from May, stating only one sentence.

_I want to be happy again_.

It hadn't been a year after their meeting in the bar when they met once again, in a cafe in Kento.

May had officially filed for divorce by then, and was attempting in journalism, having taken an anchoring job in Pallet town. She had taken Kiley with her when she had moved.

The two had met up yet again soon after that, then again, then again, until another year had passed, and they realized that they had found themselves in a fullly bloomed relationship.

Soon after, Ash and Kiley had spent more and more time bonding over there mutual love of pokemon, and eventually, the threesome had moved into a modest home in Pallet Town.

It had been on one of their occasional trips to the beach, that Ash had proposed to May for her hand in marriage, of course having asking for Norman's consent prior.

Ash considered the moment when she, with tears streaming down her face, had said _of course_ to his proposal, as one of the greatest moments in his life. Only second to the moment she said _"I do"_

The two had wed in the grand backyard of Professor Oak's laboratory, ensuring that their had been enough room for all their friends and pokemon.

Kiley had acted as a flower girl, as Dawn and Paul's son, Taylor, took on the role of ring barer.

The image of May walking down the aisle, in a gorgeous, mermaid styledgown, would forever be the most beautiful picture Ash had ever witnessed.

The two shared written vows, as the son set behind them.

Vows of love, and finding each other once more, and never letting go.

Each and every guest of the affair thought the same exact thing while watching them clumsily, placing the rings on each other's hands, That they were all witnessing a rare love, a pure love, a _true love_.

It had only been a few months post their marriage that Ash and May had decided to move back to Hoenn, so Kiley would be closer to her other grandparents, and father.

"So how are we doing today." Ash grins down at May, with complete love and devotion, one of his hands sliding gently over her slightly expanding belly.

"_We're _great," she laughs. Still amazed to how easy happiness had been accomplished when with him.

Before the pair could share another tender kiss, a girl's voice shoots through the air like an arrow.

"Mom! Finally you're hear!" Kiley Hayden cheers as she races towards her mother, and the man she considers a second father, a small, mouse type pokemon resting in her arms.

"Pika, Pika." The pokemon grins.

"Come on, professor Oak and professor Birch are waiting for me, and I wanna get my torchick so I can win my first gym badge." The overly excited girl cheers.

the two adults laugh, remembering their youthful travels and the three of them, along with Pikachu, walk out of the small diner and towards Professor Brendan Birch's laboratory.

_If you fight like a married couple, talk like best friends, flirt like first loves, and protect each other like brother and sister, obviously it's meant to be._

-Anonymous

**A/N: So yeah…there ya go? :S I'm SO SORRY fi this complete sucked, I felt a bit rushed finishing the story because I have plenty of summer work that i HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED :S But this definitely was one of the things I HAd to finish. So again, apologies if this completely SUCKED :(**

**I would LOVE any of you guys's input or advice in the comments :D**

**But I have just one more favor to ask you guys. I would REALLLLY appreciate it if you guys could check out my new story, "Love Unspoken." I'm really excited to work on that one, and would LOVE your thoughts :D**

**But that's enough from me :S**

**With Love and Kisses**

**~BabyBlueEYES23**

**Thank yous**

**Tokipelto: **I completely LOVED reading your sweet review :) I'm sory to hear that you aren't a big advanceshipper,, but I understand the disliking of contestshipping, their plot I feel has been wayyyyy overused :S

It means SO MUCH to me that you were interested by the summary, and it means EVERYTHING that you were able to believe this future, and that it wasn't to out there :S I hope that the trend continues in this chap :S

I WOULD LOVEEEEE and truly appreciate anything you have to say to e :)

I hoe to hear from you soon.

Thank you SO MUCH ! :)

**DangFang42: **I am SO incredibly happy that you actually was able to enjoy last chap :) I REALLLLYYYY hope that you continue to like the story from this chapter.

I would LOVE to know what you think.

Hopefully I hear from you soon :)

Thank you

**aamaylover: **LOL LOVE you pen name ;) I am SOOOO happy that you liked the first chap, and only hope that you like this one as well :)

I REALLY hope to hear from you soon

Thank you :)

**Advanceshipping4ever: **YASSSSSS Your name doe :D LOL

I can't even begin to how it makes me feel that this story is original, even in such a common concept for stories :) And yes, it makes complete sense. Both Ash and May tried their hardest to live a happily ever after with the wrong prince and princess :S But now they've found their other half ;)

I AM SO happy that you liked the first chap, and only hope that you like this as a conclusion.

I would LOVE and appreciate any advice or comments you can give me about the ending, whether it was tolerable,or…you completely hated it :S

Hope to hear from you soon :D

Thank you

**Johannestheking16: **Thank you so much for the sweet complement, I'm glad you liked the first half, and hope you liked this one as well :S

I would LOVE to hear what you think of this part

Hopefully I hear from you soon

Thank you

**AdvanceLover: **LOL aren't we all ;)

Your comment brought A HUGE grin to my face. It means so much to me that you think the story s unique, especially concidering how overused the trope is :S

But your sweetness is AMAZING I can't begin to express how glad I am that this story wasn't just another bore of the sea old same.

I REALLYYYY hope that you continue to like the story even through this chap :S

I would LOVE to hear what you think :)

Hopefully I hear from you soon

Thank you :D


End file.
